bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Torque
Torque is an abrasive, multi-eyed and multi-limbed convict with a number of crimes under his belt. After a run-in with the Evil Emperor Zurg he acquired cell-separating abilities that enable him to create clones of himself, making him an even more formidable foe against Team Lightyear. Physical Appearance Large and broad-shouldered, Torque is a male alien of an unknown species possessing four arms, five eyes and two legs. He has three thick fingers on each hand and frond-like appendages on the top of his head. He possesses strips of brown facial hair just below his mouth, which might not even be hair. He is usually seen wearing his biker-like outfit, complete with red shirt and boots, and a long brown overcoat. History Torque's early history is unknown. What is known, however, is that he had multiple run-ins with Star Command that resulted in him being wanted in all 50 Sectors for charges of terrorism, arson, smuggling, and having unpaid parking tickets. Shortly after the formation of Team Lightyear, Torque found himself getting arrested by the team of Space Rangers and is placed aboard a prison bus alongside other interstellar prisoners. Their transit, however, is interrupted by Zurg's Hornets, who capture him and bring him to Planet Z, where Zurg experiments on him. This experimentation gives him the power to clone himself, and since then he has become an even more dangerous foe. Personality Torque is harsh, cunning, and traitorous, and behaves like a biker, frequently committing crimes and riding around on a futuristic motorcycle. His love of money is only rivaled by his love of causing chaos wherever he goes. Torque's speech is littered with faux terms of affection, such as referring to most people as "baby" or "honey". The only people Torque seems to respect are his own clones, whom he treats with genuine courtesy and reverence. Abilities Though Torque is skilled at brawling, he prefers to use firearms when on the job. Due to his four arms, he is able to wield four weapons at once. He is also skilled at operating vehicles as well, most frequently space-faring motorcycles. After being freed from a prison transport by Zurg, the Grubs implanted a cell-separation device upon his chest, allowing him to self-replicate and produce countless identical clones. These clones, however, are unstable, and are easily destroyed by a single hit from any weapon. Quotes The Torque Armada *"Whoa, double trouble!" Clone #1: "Hmm....Not bad!" Clone #2: "Right back at'cha, beauty!" The Main Event Good Ol' Buzz Bunzel Fever The Taking of PC-7 Trivia *Torque is very much similar personality-wise to the alien bounty hunter Lobo from the Omega Men series published by DC Comics. Incidentally, Torque was voiced by Brad Garrett, who also voiced Lobo in Superman: The Animated Series!Lobo Coincidentally, Lobo has also been shown to create copies of himself from detached limbs. *In "The Main Event", when Torque clones himself again, his clones don't wear the same trench coat he wears all the time. At one point, his trench coat was seen with four sleeves for a four armed alien instead of two. At another point, when Torque was about to punch Buzz, Torque was seen wearing a shirt with sleeves when in fact, he usually wears a sleeveless one. In this episode, it is revealed that the clones are unstable as shown when a single laser blast was enough to destroy them all. *In some episodes, Torque's yellow skin color changes. Also, in some episodes, Torque's two extra arms are seen with gloves, when in fact, he usually doesn't wear any. Additionally, in some episodes, the way Torque's clones are created and destroyed vary. For example, in "The Taking of PC-7" and "Bunzel Fever", Torque was seen cloning himself without pressing the device on his chest. At some points, clones were seen being replicated by the first clone as well. At one point, some clones were seen wearing the cloning device on their chests as well. Appearances *The Torque Armada *The Main Event *Good Ol' Buzz *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Bunzel Fever *War and Peace and War (montage, no lines) *The Taking of PC-7 Books *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Individuals by unnamed species Category:Antagonists